


In another world

by MissMollyBloom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, hallway scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMollyBloom/pseuds/MissMollyBloom
Summary: My take on the Hallway Scene from TEH - what might have been.A belated entry for Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2021. Posted first to tumblr and re-posted here because when my Ship's Captain asks, I do!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	In another world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



In another reality, Molly had begged off sick the night Meena tried to set her up with Tom.

In an alternate universe, she’d never settled for the safe, dull life as Mr Jones the accountant’s wife.

In another world, she wasn’t engaged when Sherlock came back from the dead.

In that world, Molly doesn’t have to use all of her strength and self-control not to jump into Sherlock’s arms the moment he appears to her in Bart’s basement changing room.

There’s no need for control, there’s no one to control herself for.

There is only him and her.

And so, when she sees his reflection in her mirror she turns with lightening speed, wrapping her arms around his too-thin form, hearing him wince as her hands apply just a little but too much pressure against the still-tender flesh of his back.

She springs back, certain it was her affection that made him wince.

“No,” he explains. “Just some war wounds.”

“So I see,” she says, her hand reaching up, ghosting across his split lip.

“That came later.”

“John?” she asks.

He nods in response.

If not for his damaged lip she would be kissing him.

If not for his damaged lip, he would be kissing her, too.

Instead, he asks her over to Baker Street in a few days’ time.

She doesn’t know what to expect. Neither does he, from the way he stalls as she appears in the living room.

“Molly,” he begins.

“Yes?” She urges him on.

“Would you like to,” the words won’t come.

“Have dinner?” She supplies.

“Solve crimes,” he covers. He’s not quite got the nerve - not yet.

But every moment of their day together confirms what he’d already decided on that night years ago, when he’d approached her in the dark of an empty Barts lab when he asked her to have him, faults and all, and told her what he needed: her.

Always her.

They’re in the hallway when he tells her.

“Sherlock, what was today about?” She asks, afraid of the answer.

“Moriarty slipped up,” he begins, “because the one person he thought didn’t matter at all to me was the one person who mattered the most.”

He kisses her then. Mouths making promises without words. His arms encircling her in a way that told her he’d never let her go, never let such a distance exist between them again. Her hands reaching up and around his neck in agreement and declaration that she was his as much as he was hers.

In another world. But not this one.

Because in this world the fiancé forced them apart, interrupted his declaration with a deduction he couldn’t ignore and had to voice.

“You can’t do this again, can you?”

The question acknowledged the other world, shattering it in an instant.


End file.
